Seraphina and The Boy Who Lived
by Midnight.Death.Starfall
Summary: Seraphina is an amazing talented witch. Taken away from her father, for some unknown reason, Seraphina grows up with her huge family, only none of them are related to her by blood. Now going to Hogwarts Seraphina meets Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who become her best friends. But does Seraphina's dad have something to do with all her secrets? *Year 4 is up*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Papa! Look what I can do!" The little girl with long brown hair that went down to her waist pulled on her Daddy's jacket.

He looked down and smiled. "What Seraphina?" He kneeled down to her height and she giggled.

"Watch me, kay?"

"Okay," He laughed.

The little girl looked forward and jumped. She swiftly turned into a small little snow leopard cub. For a moment, her Daddy was so shocked. Only extremely powerful wizards and witches can become an animagus. He smiled and clapped. "One day you will become a powerful witch, my little girl. That's amazing!" A little mew came from the cub's mouth.

All the sudden banging sounded at the door. In rushed in a family friend, he looked at her dad with worried eyes. "We have to go. Now. Where is Seraphina?"

"Mew!" The little cub mewed gathering her father's friend's attention.

"She's an animagus?!" He shook his head, "We have to go!" He picked her up and the two men ran to the back door.

"Seraphina, whatever happens be a good girl. One day we will meet again."

"Papa? What's happening?"

"I love you, always remember that." He kissed her forward before his friend took off on his broomstick with her. "Good bye," he whispered before they came for him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley. What's your name?" The boy who lived pushed his glasses up.

"I'm Seraphina, nice to meet you two!" She smiled. It was the second day of school and Seraphina met Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron," Hermione sat down and smiled at Seraphina. "Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Seraphina," she smiled.

"Are you a first year too?" Hermione opened one of her books to start her homework.

"Yeah, I am!"

"How's that? We haven't seen you in any of our classes." Ron closed his potions notebook and looked up at Seraphina.

Seraphina giggled nervously. "Well, I'm actually taking second year classes." She pulled out one of her books.

"Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2," Hermione read out loud. "How did you ever get into second year classes?"

"It's kind of complicated," Seraphina rubbed her left arm as she looked at the floor uncomfortable.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us. We won't push you," Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks," Seraphina smiled back with relief in her eyes. Well, if you ever need any help with your homework, I'd be glad to help. I did learn everything a first year learns."

"Really?!" Harry and Ron asked.

"Would you actually help me with this spell? " Hermione opened her book and Seraphina looked down.

"Oh yeah, that's simple," Seraphina said pointing to the book and started explaining.

Seraphina helped the three with their homework and then they went for a walk.

"So Harry, are you going to join the Quidditch team?"

"I don't know. I mean, what if I just make a fool of myself."

"You can't make a fool of yourself," Hermione said tilting her head.

"She's right, it's in your blood," Seraphina confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Seraphina shared a smile before rolling their eyes with a smile of their faces and then leading the two boys somewhere.

"There," Seraphina and Hermione pointed to a Quidditch plaque. It said 'James Potter Seeker'. "Just like your father," Seraphina said shrugging her shoulders. "You'll be fine."

Afterwards they walked back to their common room.

"Gosh Harry, they know more about you, than you do." Ron and Harry were in front of Hermione and Seraphina.

"Who doesn't-"Just then the stairs started moving. Once they stopped everyone ran off and we opened the door at the end and went in.

"Does anyone get the feeling we aren't supposed to be here?"

"That's because we aren't. This is the third floor."

"Meow!" They all looked behind them and saw Filch's cat.

"Oh no Filtch's cat," Ron said.

"Come on, this way!" Seraphina said and they ran down the hallway. "There, there's a door!"

Ron tried to open it but it was locked. "It's locked!"

"Oh move aside!" Hermione pulled out her wand. "Alohomora!" The door opened and they all filed in and stood behind the door.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Standard Book of spells chapter 7," Seraphina and Hermione said at the same time.

Hermione and Ron stood at the door listening for Filch. Harry and Seraphina stepped out and into the room before they froze.

"Filtch is gone," Hermione said walking over to Harry and Seraphina with Ron.

"Probably thinks this door is locked."

"It was locked!"

"And for good reason," Harry and Seraphina said looking down at the three-headed dog. The three heads started waking up and Seraphina could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight.

"AHHH!" The four ran out the door as fast as they could and tried to close the door. Hermione relocked the door and the four of them ran for it.

They made it back to the Common room. Ron was talking with Hermione, while Harry listened. Seraphina however had all the thoughts running through her head. She knew she would end up talking to one of the professors she trusted to get some information. But who?

"Now if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." Hermione closed the door behind her before any of them spoke.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Harry looked at Ron and nodded.

Seraphina silently snuck into the girl's dorms and into bed before anyone noticed.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Seraphina attended her classes like normal but she was out of it most of the day.

Hermione and Seraphina were walking behind Ron, Harry, and two boys Seraphina didn't know. "It's Levi-O-sa, not levi-osa. She's a nightmare, no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Hermione quickened her pace and swiftly walked ahead of the small group. Seraphina rushed after her, after giving Ron a dirty look.

"Hermione! Come back!" Seraphina called. Unfortunately, Seraphina couldn't keep up and lost her.

Before dinner, Seraphina found Hermione in the girl's bathroom. "Please Hermione, come out and let's go to dinner. You can't think on an empty stomach."

"No, I'm not coming out!"

"I'm sure Ron didn't mean it. You know boys and their sense of pride. He was probably just jealous."

"I'm still not coming out!" Seraphina sighed and left Hermione alone and went to dinner. She sat next to Harry, but didn't talk to Ron or Harry the entire time. When Harry asked about Hermione, Seraphina left Neville explain how she wouldn't come out of the bathroom.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Dumbledore stood up a little shocked. "Thought you oughta know," Professor Quirrell fainted.

Every student started screaming. Seraphina sat there quietly until Dumbledore yelled.

"SILENCE! Everyone will please, not panic." Dumbledore went on to explain how the prefects were to lead their houses to their common rooms and the teachers were to go to the dungeons.

Once Seraphina hit the hallway, she ran to the bathroom where Hermione was.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up from washing her hands. Hermione's eyes however didn't stop when she looked at Seraphina, her eyes traveled upward above Seraphina.

"Sera!" Hermione pointed behind and above Seraphina. She turned around to be confronted by the Troll. Seraphina took a few steps back before running into a stall like Hermione.

They both screamed as the Troll swung its club and hit the stall walls. Seraphina heard footsteps rushing into the bathroom.

"Hermione, Seraphina! Move!" Hermione started crawling, but Seraphina couldn't, her leg was being crushed under something. The troll went for another swing to destroy the rest of the stalls.

Hermione screamed for help as Seraphina just screamed in pain. Each time she tried to pull away, a sharp pain would run up her leg. "Harry! Ron! I can't move my leg!"

Seraphina was hidden under a big piece of stall wall as she saw Hermione crawl over to hide under a sink. The troll swung but luckily Hermione moved out of the way. Harry took out his wand and grabbed onto the troll's club being lifted into the air. She saw the club come down but saw no Harry. From the sounds, he sounded like he was being shaken. Ron said ew and then Harry started yelling at Ron.

Seraphina started to pass out, but she hung on until a huge thud was heard. Hermione ran over and pulled the stall wall off of Seraphina. Ron and Harry helped Seraphina stand just as Professor McGonagall rushed in and asked what was going on. Hermione took the blame and said that it was Harry, Ron, and Seraphina who saved her. The Professor took five points away because of Hermione and gave 5 points to Harry, Ron, and Seraphina for 'sheer dumb luck'.

After that Professor McGonagall had Professor Snape carry Seraphina to the Hospital Wing. There Seraphina used a healing spell on herself and then was sent off to bed having to stay in the Hospital wing for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day Hermione came to visit and made sure Seraphina got to the Great Hall without hurting herself, even though she was fine. Hermione sat next to Harry and Seraphina sat next to Ron.

Harry wouldn't eat his food and Hermione and Ron were trying to get him to eat. Meanwhile, Seraphina was trying to wash her mouth out because Madam Pomfrey gave her pumpkin juice. Professor Snape walked up to them and wished Harry good luck. Professor Snape looked specifically at Seraphina and then limped away.

"That explains the blood," Harry said looking at Snape's leg.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

Harry went on to explain his theory about how Professor Snape let the troll in to get by the three headed dog to go into the passageway it was guarding. Harry continued to explain after Hermione asked why anyone would go near the dog. He said about how Harry and Hagrid went to the Wizarding bank and took something out of a vault and how it was Hogwarts business.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." They all looked at each other with worried looks. Just then Harry's owl brought him a package.

"Let's open it!" Ron exclaimed and then the four of them started ripping it open. When Harry asked who gave it to him, they all looked up to see Professor McGonagall smiling and petting Hedwig.

Later Hermione, Ron, and Seraphina were sitting and waiting for Harry to play his first Quidditch game. They all cheered when they flew out on their brooms. Hagrid stood behind Seraphina as she cheered with Hermione and Ron.

When Madame Hooch threw the quaffle up and then the game began. Seraphina watched intently, she loved Quidditch. Unfortunately, Slytherian was being a bad sport and was injuring some of the Gryffindor team members.

Harry soared off and then was being shaken around. Hermione said that Harry's broom was being jinxed and Snape was the one doing it.

"Leave it to me!" Harry was hanging from his broom when it stopped shaking. Seraphina looked back and forth from Harry to Snape. Something happened but Seraphina's eyes were on Harry. He hopped back on. Harry went after the snitch and stood on his broom, but fell forward. He looked like he was going to puke. He gagged and the snitch popped out of his mouth.

Seraphina laughed and clapped and cheered. Harry waved the snitch to show his teammates, friends, and all the Gryffindors. Harry was awarded 100 points! Seraphina couldn't think of a better first game of the year!

"Fluffy? That thing has a name?" Ron asked.

The four Gryffindors were telling Hagrid about how they thought Snape was behind the troll and how his leg was bitten when he tried to get past 'Fluffy'.

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

Hermione explained how she saw Professor Snape jinxing Harry's broom.

"Now listen here, all four of ya. You're meddling in things that aren't meant to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," Hagrid walked off mumbling that over and over to himself.

"Nicholas Flamel, who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry turned to look at Hermione and Seraphina.

"I don't know," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Me neither," Seraphina said looking down.


	5. Chapter 4

It was coming up on Christmas time and snow had already covered the castle. Hagrid brought in a huge tree for the Great Hall.

"Knight to E5." Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess. Ron won. Hermione had her things packed, but Ron didn't. His parents were going to visit his older brother. Hermione wanted us all to look in the restricted section.

"Sera? Are you not going home?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side with a worried look.

"Actually," Seraphina looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. "I probably won't be going home. My Aunt left on a trip and my Uncle is too busy with work."

"What about your parents?" Ron asked.

"Well, my mom died during childbirth. I haven't seen my dad since I was little. I've always stayed with one of my aunts or uncles, until now."

"Oh," Ron looked down. Harry was looking at Seraphina without her noticing. Hermione looked down a little saddened.

"Don't forget Sera, no opening your present until Christmas. And no peeking! I'll see you after Christmas. Bye." Hermione walked off after waving to Seraphina and the two boys.

"So what's the restricted section?" Ron asked.

Christmas morning, Ron yelled for Harry and Seraphina to come down. "Come on Harry wake up! Sera! Wake up you two!"

Seraphina hopped out of bed and ran out of the girl's dorms. Harry was there at the top of the stairs looking down at Ron.

"Happy Christmas Harry! Happy Christmas Seraphina!"

"Harry Christmas Ron!" Harry and Seraphina said together.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked.

"Mum made it. Looks like you got one too!"

"I-I've got presents."

"Yeah," Ron nodded and Seraphina giggled. "You too Seraphina. You got lots of presents!"

"One from each of my aunts and uncles I bet!" Seraphina giggled and Harry and she ran down the stairs.

Seraphina sat down and watched Harry. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well," Harry read.

Ron and Seraphina shrugged their shoulders, and then Harry started to open in. Harry pulled out a blanket type thing. "What is it?" Ron and Seraphina asked.

"It's some type of cloak," Harry held it up.

"Well, let's see then. Put it on." Harry shrugged and wrapped it around his body.

"WOAH!" Ron and Seraphina stood up and got a closer look.

"My body's gone!"

"I know what that is. It's an invisibility cloak."

"I'm invisible?" Harry turned around.

"They're really rare," Ron picked up the card. "I wonder who gave it to you."

"There was no name, it just said use it well."

After that, Ron and Harry watched Seraphina open her presents. Most of it was candy, Seraphina's favorite. If there were any types of clothes they had snow leopard print on them. A scarf, a coat, and a pair of mittens were all in snow leopard print. Seraphina tried them on and twirled around.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"It's beautiful!" Ron exclaimed. Seraphina giggled.

"Amazing!" Harry said with a smile.

"It's nothing compared to the real thing, but it's still really nice of my family to remember."

"What do you mean?"

Seraphina bit her lip for a second. "Well," she looked off at Hermione's still wrapped gift. "Can you keep a secret?" They nodded and Seraphina smiled. She jumped forward and transformed into a snow leopard. Harry and Ron jumped back. "Wow, that's brilliant," Ron said with wide eyes. "Cool!" Harry chimed in.

The snow leopard rubbed against their legs before turning around and jumping away from them turning back into her true form. She turned around with a smile. "You can't tell anyone! But I'm really glad I told you two, too!" Seraphina giggled.

"Does Hermione know?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron, she's my best friend!" Seraphina picked up Hermione's gift and opened it. It was a necklace and a bracelet. The necklace had a cat at the end. The bracelet was a charm bracelet with three charms; a snitch, a cat matching the necklace, and half a heart.

"Harry will you help me put this on?" She held out the necklace. Harry took the necklace and Seraphina turned around. "Ron will you help me put this on?" She held out the bracelet. When he took it she pulled her hair off to the side and then held out her wrist. Harry clipped the necklace together and Ron clipped the bracelet. She pulled them into a hug and thanked them.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hermione!" Seraphina ran towards Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Sera! Did you like your gift?"

"Did I? I don't know," She pulled out the necklace from behind her shirt and then pulled her sleeve up to reveal the bracelet. "I love them, Hermione! Thank you so much!" Hermione gave her another hug and then they laughed. "Did you like your gift?" Seraphina inquired.

"I couldn't stop reading! The books you got me were so good! Thank you so much!" They continued talking as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

After lunch, Hermione, Seraphina, Ron, and Harry all went to the library. Hermione came back with a big book and showed us how she found Nicholas Flamel.

"Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the sorcerer stone."

"The what?!" Ron and Harry said together.

Seraphina and Hermmione rolled their eyes. "Honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione asked before continuing. "The sorcerer stone is a legendary substance that has astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron said in a questioning tone.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!"

"Shhhh!" Harry and Seraphina had one of their fingers at their lips.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the famous alchemist, who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The sorcerer stone." They all looked at each other.

Later that night, the four snuck out of bed and off to Hagrid's . Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid slowly opened it.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello, sorry don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today," He slowly started to shut the door.

"We know about the sorcerer stone," the four said together catching Hagrid's attention. Hagrid re-opened his door.

"Oh," He let them in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said as they all took off their cloaks.

"Snape! Blimmy, you're not still on about him are ya?"

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone. We just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. He's not about to steal it."

"What?" Harry asked looking at Ron. Hermione and Seraphina sat on Hagrid's chair together because it was so big.

"You heard, right, now I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute, one of the teachers?"

"Of course, there are other things defending the stone aren't there? Spells, enchantments."

"That's right. It's a waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gunna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that." He started mumbling again, but the four had their attention on something that was shaking behind Hagrid in a cauldron. Hagrid turned around and pulled out something like a giant egg. He placed it on the table and they all got up to see what it was.

"Uh, Hagrid. What exactly is that?"

"That? It's a- um it's a…"

"I know what that is! But Hagrid how did you get one?"

"I won it off of a stranger down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, in a matter of fact."

The egg started shaking again and they all kinda leaned backwards. Suddenly pieces of the egg shell went flying as the thing inside pushed through.

"A dragon!" Seraphina said amazed. "A baby dragon!"

"Not just any dragon! A Norwegian ridgeback, my brother Charlie works with dragons like this."

The little dragon turned to Hagrid and Hagrid greeted him as Norbert.

"Norbert?" Harry asked looking at Ron. Seraphina and Hermione held back their giggles as they looked at each other.

"Yeah well, he's gotta have a name, don't he?" He accidently burped fire into Hagrid's beard. When Hagrid looked up he seemed puzzled. "Now who's that?" The four turned around and got a glimpse of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"Oh dear," Hagrid seemed worried about the four even though he should probably be worried about his face and beard.


	7. Chapter 6

When they walked back they were stopped by Professor McGonagall and Malfoy himself.

The four Gryffindor students and Malfoy stood in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. "Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives the student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50?!" Harry asked. Seraphina looked dumbfounded. She glanced over at Malfoy and saw his stupid prideful smile on his face. She wanted so bad to hit him, but she would only get into more trouble.

"Each," Professor McGonagall finished. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us."

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Malfoy looked at the four Gryffindors as they smiled to each other knowing the detention was worth it since Malfoy got in trouble too.

Detention would be served with Hagrid. He had a job in the dark forest.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are meant to him? He's only a baby afterall."

"But he is a dragon, Hagrid. A school isn't the place to raise a dragon. He'll be fine," Seraphina reassured.

"Oh for god's sake, pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest after all."

"The forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are-" Malfoy stopped for a moment in his little whinning for a howl to be heard, "Werewolves."

"Ah, there's more than werewolves. You can be sure of that." Filtch said. "Nighty Night," Filtch said before leaving us with Hagrid.

"Oh come on Malfoy. Scared are we?" Seraphina asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut it," Malfoy said glaring at her.

"Right, let's go." Hagrid lead them into the dark forest. They walked for a while in the darkness of the forest with only one lantern held by Hagrid to light the way. When they stopped Hagrid bent down and dipped his fingers in a little pool of something.

"You know what that is?" Hagrid asked holding up his fingers.

"Unicorn blood," Seraphina said with an uneasy voice.

"It's also what we're here for. I found one died a few weeks ago. This one's been hurt bad by something. So it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron and Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay," Ron said through a tight voice.

"Harry, Seraphina, you two will go with Malfoy." Harry and Seraphina looked at each other, than Malfoy before nodding.

"Okay, then I get Fang." Malfoy said rudely.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Malfoy's face went pale.

Harry, Seraphina, and Malfoy looked down at Fang who started whining.

"You wait til my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff," Malfoy whined.

Before Seraphina could say something mean, Harry said something. "If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you were scared."

"Scared Potter," Malfoy scoffed. There was a weird noise, "Did you hear that?" Draco inquired as he raised up the lantern. They continued to walk in silence as Malfoy grumbled to himself.

They soon came to a strange clearing, fog blanketing the ground. Fang started growling at something ahead. "What is it Fang?" Harry asked.

Seraphina looked at Draco's face and then Harry's. Wondering what they were looking at she turned to see a unicorn laying on the ground with something on top of it. Seraphina glanced at Harry to see him with his hand on his scar. The thing growled at them causing Draco to scream and run away with Fang.

Seraphina looked back at the strange creature as it floated towards the two. It seemed to land on its feet and started taking steps toward Harry and Seraphina. They both took a few steps backward before tripping on some roots from the tree beside them and fell to the ground. They tried to continue to scoot back but a ledge made of earth cornered them.

Suddenly the sound of hooves rung in Seraphina's ears, Harry and Seraphina looked up as a centaur jumped over their heads and scared off the creature. It flew up. Harry stood up and then gave Seraphina a hand and helped pull her up. They both looked at the new creature, one Seraphina knew was alright to trust.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here, the forest is not safe at this time, especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved me from?"

"A monstrous creature , it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. When you have slain something so pure that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say, that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Seraphina in shock, "The sorcerer stone," They said together.

"Harry! Seraphina!" Hermione called.

"Well Hello there, I see you've met our young Mister Potter. You alright there Harry? Seraphina?"

They both nodded. "Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Before we completely walked away from them, he looked at Seraphina with a knowing look and bowed his head to her before leaving.

"What was that?" Harry whispered to Seraphina.

"I don't know," Seraphina said as she watched him walk away. They all looked down at the dead unicorn before heading back to the castle.

"You mean, that you know who is out there right now in the forest?" Hermione asked in the common room.

"Yes, but he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see, we had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll – he'll come back."

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to," Ron paused, "kill you, do you?"

"I think if he had the chance he would have tried to kill me tonight."

Ron swallowed, "And to think I've been worrying about my potions final."

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione paused to see if the boys knew. "Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." Seraphina, having been quiet the entire conversation, poked Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said looking at her.

"She said you can't be touched. So I poked you."

The other three lightly giggled. "Okay, you can be touched." Hermione giggled. "But not by Voldemort."


	8. Chapter 7

When they walked back they were stopped by Professor McGonagall and Malfoy himself.

The four Gryffindor students and Malfoy stood in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. "Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives the student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50?!" Harry asked. Seraphina looked dumbfounded. She glanced over at Malfoy and saw his stupid prideful smile on his face. She wanted so bad to hit him, but she would only get into more trouble.

"Each," Professor McGonagall finished. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us."

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Malfoy looked at the four Gryffindors as they smiled to each other knowing the detention was worth it since Malfoy got in trouble too.

Detention would be served with Hagrid. He had a job in the dark forest.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are meant to him? He's only a baby afterall."

"But he is a dragon, Hagrid. A school isn't the place to raise a dragon. He'll be fine," Seraphina reassured.

"Oh for god's sake, pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest after all."

"The forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are-" Malfoy stopped for a moment in his little whinning for a howl to be heard, "Werewolves."

"Ah, there's more than werewolves. You can be sure of that." Filtch said. "Nighty Night," Filtch said before leaving us with Hagrid.

"Oh come on Malfoy. Scared are we?" Seraphina asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut it," Malfoy said glaring at her.

"Right, let's go." Hagrid lead them into the dark forest. They walked for a while in the darkness of the forest with only one lantern held by Hagrid to light the way. When they stopped Hagrid bent down and dipped his fingers in a little pool of something.

"You know what that is?" Hagrid asked holding up his fingers.

"Unicorn blood," Seraphina said with an uneasy voice.

"It's also what we're here for. I found one died a few weeks ago. This one's been hurt bad by something. So it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron and Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay," Ron said through a tight voice.

"Harry, Seraphina, you two will go with Malfoy." Harry and Seraphina looked at each other, than Malfoy before nodding.

"Okay, then I get Fang." Malfoy said rudely.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Malfoy's face went pale.

Harry, Seraphina, and Malfoy looked down at Fang who started whining.

"You wait til my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff," Malfoy whined.

Before Seraphina could say something mean, Harry said something. "If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you were scared."

"Scared Potter," Malfoy scoffed. There was a weird noise, "Did you hear that?" Draco inquired as he raised up the lantern. They continued to walk in silence as Malfoy grumbled to himself.

They soon came to a strange clearing, fog blanketing the ground. Fang started growling at something ahead. "What is it Fang?" Harry asked.

Seraphina looked at Draco's face and then Harry's. Wondering what they were looking at she turned to see a unicorn laying on the ground with something on top of it. Seraphina glanced at Harry to see him with his hand on his scar. The thing growled at them causing Draco to scream and run away with Fang.

Seraphina looked back at the strange creature as it floated towards the two. It seemed to land on its feet and started taking steps toward Harry and Seraphina. They both took a few steps backward before tripping on some roots from the tree beside them and fell to the ground. They tried to continue to scoot back but a ledge made of earth cornered them.

Suddenly the sound of hooves rung in Seraphina's ears, Harry and Seraphina looked up as a centaur jumped over their heads and scared off the creature. It flew up. Harry stood up and then gave Seraphina a hand and helped pull her up. They both looked at the new creature, one Seraphina knew was alright to trust.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here, the forest is not safe at this time, especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved me from?"

"A monstrous creature , it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. When you have slain something so pure that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say, that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Seraphina in shock, "The sorcerer stone," They said together.

"Harry! Seraphina!" Hermione called.

"Well Hello there, I see you've met our young Mister Potter. You alright there Harry? Seraphina?"

They both nodded. "Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Before we completely walked away from them, he looked at Seraphina with a knowing look and bowed his head to her before leaving.

"What was that?" Harry whispered to Seraphina.

"I don't know," Seraphina said as she watched him walk away. They all looked down at the dead unicorn before heading back to the castle.

"You mean, that you know who is out there right now in the forest?" Hermione asked in the common room.

"Yes, but he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see, we had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll – he'll come back."

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to," Ron paused, "kill you, do you?"

"I think if he had the chance he would have tried to kill me tonight."

Ron swallowed, "And to think I've been worrying about my potions final."

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione paused to see if the boys knew. "Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." Seraphina, having been quiet the entire conversation, poked Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said looking at her.

"She said you can't be touched. So I poked you."

The other three lightly giggled. "Okay, you can be touched." Hermione giggled. "But not by Voldemort."


	9. Chapter 8

After finals, Hermione was talking about how she enjoyed the tests, and Seraphina said she sort of agreed. She liked the challenge.

"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked. Harry was holding his head again.

"My scar, it keeps burning."

"It's happened before," Hermione stated.

"Not like this," Harry said in a painful voice.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Ah!" Harry looked up and saw Hagrid playing his flute. "Oh! Of course."

"What is it?" Hermione and Seraphina asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just so happens to have one? I mean how many people go around carrying dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

They ran up to Hagrid, who stopped playing his flute, "Hagrid! Who have you the dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I don't know, I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"This stranger though. You and he must have talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him I said after Fluffy a dragon's gunna be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you were in the trade? But I told him I said, I said the trick with any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls right asleep." The four looked at each other. "I shouldn't have told you that." They all turned and started to run for it. "Where are ya going? Wait!"

The four ran straight to Professor McGonagall's classroom. They all stopped at her desk.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry insisted.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the ministry of magic and left immediately for London ."

"He's gone?! Now, but this is important! This is about the sorcerer stone." That caught the Professor's attention.

"How do you know?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it!"

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone but I can assure you it's perfectly protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

They all walked out of her room and into the hall. They started talking, but Snape was right behind them.

"Good afternoon. Now what would four young Gryffindors, such as yourselves, be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Ugh well we- um we were just-"

"You be careful , people will think you're up to something." Professor Snape walked away.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione inquired.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight." Harry answered.


	10. Chapter 9

That night the four of them snuck down stairs only to be stopped by Neville. Hermione simple casted a spell and they continued their adventure. They placed the invisibility cloak over themselves and walked to the third floor.

When they went into the room where Fluffy was, they found Fluffy asleep with a harp playing. The four pushed Fluff's paw out of the way and opened the trap door.

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out," Harry paused. "Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

"The harp, it stopped playing," Seraphina said.

"Ew! Yuck!" Something gross landed on Ron's shoulder. Seraphina looked up first and swallowed a gulp.

"Jump!" Harry screamed. He jumped in first, Seraphina close behind, Hermione next, and then Ron just in time.

They landed on some type of plant. "Whoa, lucky this plant thing's here really."

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed sitting up a bit. The plant started to entangle them, holding them down. One vine wrapped around Seraphina's neck and pulled tight, making it unable for her to talk. She held still closing her eyes and then she started to sink into the plant and below.

"Seraphina!" Harry yelled.

"Stop moving the both of you," Hermione instructed. "This is devilsnare. You have to relax, if you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?! Oh now I can relax!" Ron continued to struggle.

Hermione then sunk down into the plant. "Hermione!" The boys yelled.

"Now what we gunna do?" Ron asked.

"Just relax!" Seraphina and Hermione called from below the boys.

"Hermione, Seraphina! Where are you?"

"Do what we say! Relax! Trust us!" They yelled more persistent.

Harry held his breath and then sunk down. Below, Hermione and Seraphina watched as Harry fell hitting the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked rubbing her wrists. Seraphina had a huge red mark on her neck.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." They all looked up hearing Ron's screams.

"He's not relax is he?"

"Apparently not," Harry shook his head.

"We gotta do something!" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sunlight," Seraphina croaked out.

"Right!" Hermione casted her spell and Ron fell to the ground. They all knelt down and helped him stand up.

"Whoo, lucky we didn't panic." Seraphina raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in herbology."

A strange humming sound came from behind them. "What is that?" Hermione asked. They walked towards a door.

"I don't know, but it sounds like wings." Harry said turning back towards the others before continuing forward.

They pushed open a large door and looked around. Above them were flying keys and in the middle of the room was a broom. Harry was voted to ride the broom and catch the key. The key was somewhat rusty and had a bent wing. Once Harry touched the broom stick the keys started swarming Harry. He was able to catch the key and then throw it down at Hermione who unlocked the door. Harry rode around until he flew through the door. Once they shut it behind him, all the keys that were chasing him hit the door.

They then found themselves in a room with a giant wizard's chess board. When they tried to walk across the white pawns blocked them.

"I guess we have to play," Seraphina said biting her lip.

"Harry, the empty bishop square. Hermione the Queen's right castle. Seraphina," Ron paused as he looked around, "The only place left is the pawn in front of Hermione." Harry and Hermione looked at Ron like he was crazy. "I know, I know. I promise to keep you protected as much as possible."

Seraphina looked up from the ground and walked over to her place. "I trust you, Ron, but placed as a pawn you must also use me as one. I'll be fine."

Ron nodded, "I'll be the knight."

Ron moved his first piece and the game begin. Seraphina could more or less feel Hermione flinching behind her. Ron played a great game, until he had to move.

"Ron! No!" Seraphina yelled.

Ron moved his piece. To Seraphina, everything moved in slow motion. The piece drew it's sword and stabbed Ron's horse causing him to fall off. Hermione tried to move but Seraphina held her arm out stopping her.

Harry walked forward and said checkmate causing the piece to drop its sword. The three ran to Ron.

"Be safe," Seraphina drew Harry into a hug and then let him continue his journey.

Seraphina looked over Ron. "Hermione, I might pass out from this spell. Ron will help you once he wakes up."

Seraphina pulled out her wand and waved it over Ron's body. She started whispering a complicated spell. A healing green light came from her wand and surrounded Ron's body.

Hermione watched as Seraphina looked somewhat pained as she continued mumbling her spell. Ron started twitching and slowly started to wake up. Seraphina's face became more pained and just as Ron opened his eyes, Seraphina fell backwards, passed out.

"Wah!" Ron sat up and looked at Seraphina.

"It's alright Ron, she said that would happen." Ron looked at Hermione and then at himself. All his cuts and bruises were gone, and no broken bones. "We need to get out now, Seraphina said you'd help me get her out as well."

"Alright, come on." Hermione helped put Seraphina on Ron's back and they piggy backed out of there.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing and looked to his left and then to his right to see Seraphina asleep on the bed with cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. Dumbledore walked in and talked with Harry.

"How is Ron? And Hermione? And why is Seraphina here?"

"Hermione is fine. Thanks to Seraphina here, Ron is fine. Seraphina is here because the spell she used to heal Ron was much like a body switching spell. She took all of Ron's injuries for herself. Because of all the pain she passed out."

"Professor, I've never heard of a spell like that."

"Well, of course not. She created it. She is a powerful witch indeed."

"Wow. So what happened to the stone?"

"The stone has been destroyed."

Harry continued his questions with Dumbledore. Seraphina started to wake up after their conversation.

"Seraphina," Dumbledore said sitting on her bed.

"Grandpa?" Seraphina rubbed her eyes and sat up. Harry was a little shocked.

"Yes Seraphina. I am here." Dumbledore brushed a few pieces out of her face. She smiled and then looked around.

"Oh! Hi Harry! Are you okay?!" She looked worried.

"I'm okay, are you?!"

"Oh I'm fine."

Harry and Seraphina walked out and saw Hermione and Ron. Seraphina ran to Hermione happily. They all walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

At dinner, the house cup was being awarded. Gryffindor came in last place. Slytherian won.

"However, recent events must be taken into consideration. I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect, while others were in grave peril. 50 points. To Mr. Ron Weasley for the best played game of chess this school has ever seen. 50 points. Mr. Harry Potter for pure love and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

"We're tied with Slytherian." Hermione said with a smile.

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Everyone cheered and patted a very stunned Neville on the back. Dumbledore changed the flags to Gryffindor and we won. Everyone stood up and threw their hats up cheering together. Seraphina gave Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville hugs.

!*!*!*!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the train and made sure their luggage got on board. All three tried to keep on eye out for Seraphina but couldn't find her. They went up to Hagrid and said their goodbyes.

"Hagrid, do you know where Seraphina is?" Hermione asked.

"I'm right here silly." The three turned around to see Seraphina standing there with a smile.

"Seraphina!" They all gave her a group hug.

Once they let go Seraphina spoke. "Have a great summer! I'll see you all next year!"

"Aren't you coming on the train with us?"

"No, you see. My family is here. Uncle Hagrid. Grandpa Dumbledore. Uncle Snape. This is where I belong. That's why I take second year classes, because my family already taught me. This year, and probably every year during my time at Hogwarts, I'll be staying here with Uncle Hagrid and Grandpa Dumbledore. They aren't related to me by blood, but they all helped raise me."

"OH!" The three said. Seraphina giggled and smiled.

They three went to board the train. Harry stayed behind and Hagrid gave him a scrapbook. Seraphina stood next to Hagrid as they waved goodbye to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Hagrid and Seraphina went back to the castle together for a boring summer at Hogwarts without her friends.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hahaha! Come get me Fang!" Seraphina ran outside Hagrid's hut with Fang chasing after her.

"Seraphina!" Hagrid called from his hut. An owl was sitting on his shoulder and he had letters in his hand. Seraphina ran over to Hagrid with Fang.

"Anything from Harry?" Seraphina inquired. Hagrid looked at Seraphina with a sad look. Seraphina looked down disappointed.

"Ron sent you a letter though," Hagrid held out his hand with a letter in it.

Seraphina smiled and took the letter. She opened it and read it over. The smile on her face grew and she started to run back to the castle.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To ask Grandpa if I can go visit a friend before school!" She yelled as she ran. Seraphina ran as fast as she could to ask her grandpa.

She found her Grandpa in his study. He laughed when she asked if she could go visit Ron and his family and said yes. She ran outside grabbed her broom and flew to Ron's house.


	13. Chapter 12

When she got there a lady was waving at her. Seraphina landed and was pulled into a hug.

"Hello deary, how are you? My you've grown since I've last seen you."

"We've met before?" Seraphina asked.

"Oh yes, I'm your Aunt Molly." Mrs. Weasley smiled and laughed.

"Oh! So you're my Aunt Molly!" They giggled as they walked in. It was early morning when she arrived so breakfast was still being made. When Seraphina got inside, a flying car drove up. Harry, Ron, and the twins Fred and George came inside. Aunt Molly was very upset, but not at Harry. We all sat down and had breakfast after that.

While at breakfast, Ginny, Ron's little sister came down stairs and stared at Harry. "Hello," Harry said but Ginny just ran away.

"Well, Mister Potter it seems you're not very good at making friends. You should work on that." Ron and Seraphina giggled.

In walked to Ron's father, they all said hello except Harry and Seraphina who felt a bit awkward. Ron explained

"And who are you?" Ron's dad asked the two strangers.

"Oh sorry sir, I'm Harry Potter."

"Good lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you." They all went onto arguing about Ron's little trip to pick up Harry. "That was wrong of you boys, very wrong. And who is this young lady?"

"I'm Seraphina!"

"Really! How you've grown!"

"It's nice to see you again Uncle Arthur!"

"Uncle?!" Ron exclaimed.

"You aren't really my cousin, Ron. Only in spirit," Seraphina giggled.

"You two were too young to remember when Seraphina stayed with us. She only stayed for about two days before she was moved again." Ron's mom explained.

"Oh!" Ron said nodding his head.

"So Harry you must know a lot about muggles. What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Before Harry could answer, Ron's owl fly into the window bring everyone's Hogwarts letters, including Seraphina's and Harry's. Seraphina opened her letter to look at her supplies list. Everything seemed somewhat expensive.

"I guess I'll need to stop at the bank before I go shopping." Seraphina sighed, going to the bank creeped her out.

Aunt Molly decided they would use floo powder to get to Diagon ally. "Oh, my broom. Aunt Molly, would you mind mailing it to me?"

"Of course not deary. You'll have it before Quidditch starts."

"Thanks," Seraphina smiled stepping forward. She took a handful of floo powder and went off to Diagon ally. Once she got there she rushed to the bank to get her money.


	14. Chapter 13

After Seraphina got out of the bank she shivered and then walked to the book store. She saw Hermione talking to Hagrid and Harry.

"Hermione!" Seraphina ran at Hermione and hugged her from behind.

"Sera!" Hermione giggled and pulled Seraphina off so she could give her a proper hug.

"Come on! Everyone has been so worried." Inside Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books. Seraphina sighed very annoyed. He was so narcissistic, it made Seraphina so angry. Hermione and Aunt Molly were so excited. On their way out they were stopped by Draco and his father.

"Creeper," Seraphina whispered under her breath as they left. Seraphina noticed an extra book in Ginny's cauldron. "Here Ginny let me hold that for you," Seraphina offered holding out her hand. She didn't even know why. Ginny handed it over and Seraphina pulled out the book and hid it in her robes.

Once the day was over Seraphina went with Hermione and her parents. The next day Hermione and Seraphina got on the train and talked about the summer the entire way to school. They didn't even notice they were missing until dinner. Everyone was seated but Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. Even after dinner Sera and Hermione couldn't find the boys. Hermione wasn't really paying attention though. She was just excited to have Gilderoy Lockhart as a new Professor.

Finally both girls just had to go to bed and hope they could find the boys tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning during Hermione's herbology class, Seraphina was there.

"Sera? Why are you in this class?" Hermione asked.

"I failed this class last year," Seraphina giggled.

Then they began their lesson on Mandrakes.

During lunch, Ron's owl brought our mail. In its beak was a letter for Ron and in its talons my broom. I pulled my broom off the table and then watched Ron get a howler.

At the end was, "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud. Oh, and Seraphina I hope your broom wasn't damaged. Good luck on trying out for the Quidditch team this year!" The letter turned to Ron stuck out its tongue and then ripped itself up.

Ron looked horrified.


	16. Chapter 15

Seraphina ignored everything Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. His lesson was stupid. He let out a full cage of Cornish pixies into the classroom. They grabbed Neville and hung him on the ceiling. Seraphina sat there with pixies pulling on her hair and ears. Hermione stopped them luckily.

Hermione, Ron, and Seraphina were sitting down talking when they saw Gryffindor and Sytherian's Quidditch teams standoff.

They ran over there and tried to stop it.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Seraphina's eyes grew wide with hate and rage.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy. Eat slugs!"

"Ron No!" Seraphina grabbed Ron's wand and pulled it towards herself. It shot her backwards. Hermione, Ron, Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team ran towards her.

Seraphina had a sick look on her face, she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Seraphina! Are you okay?"

"Seraphina?" Ron and Harry said. Seraphina sat up and rolled over.

Just then she threw up a slug. There were ews and yucks and gross behind her. A first year, Collin, took a picture and asked if they would turn Seraphina around. Seraphina shot back and angry look which sent him running. Ron and Harry picked Seraphina up just as she threw another one up.

"I'm so sorry Sera!" Ron said as they ran to Hagrid's.

Before they completely left, Seraphina stopped right next to Draco, gave him a nasty look and then threw up a slug on his that stuck to his face. Feeling satisfied with herself she was then towed off to Hagrid's. Seraphina gagged and threw up another one.

Hagrid gave Seraphina a bucket to puke the slugs in. "Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy. He called Hermione a, um, well I don't exactly know what it means."

Hermione stood up and faced away from everyone. "He called me a mudblood."

"He did not!" Hagrid gasped.

"What's a mudblood?"

"It means dirty blood. Mudbloods are really foul name for someone born with nonmagic parents. Someone like me."

"That rotten, spoiled, snob." Seraphina threw up on more slug before she could finish. "If Ron's wand wasn't broke, I would've let him hit Malfoy." Hermione sat back down and rubbed Sera's back with Harry. She threw up again. "It's disgusting."

Hagrid then spoke with Hermione to help cheer her up. "Don't you think on it Hermione. Not for one minute."

"Hagrid's right, I mean, you're probably smarter than me." Seraphina pulled a weak smile before puking again.

Once Seraphina stopped puking up slugs, she went to the Gryffindor girl's dorm room where she stayed and sat on her bed. She pulled out the extra book from Ginny's cauldron and looked through it. It was empty, that is until it wrote back.


	17. Chapter 16

Seraphina laid in her bed, scared. "Come to me, come to me." That's what the voice whispered. "Blood. I smell blood. Let me kill you. Kill. Kill. Kill." The voice sounded as if it was getting closer. Seraphina pulled the covers over her head. Tears ran down Sera's cheeks as the voice disappeared.

"Seraphina! What's wrong?" Hermione's voice snapped Seraphina out of her daze. Hermione pulled the covers off her face and looked at her. "Sera, something terrible has happened." Hermione explained what happened and Seraphina looked confused.

"Who would do that?" Seraphina asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well, I think you should get some sleep."

"Night," Hermione walked to her bed and laid down.

"Night." Seraphina rolled over and continued silently crying.


	18. Chapter 17

In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall told everyone about the Chamber of Secrets in answer to Hermione's question.

The four talked about chamber as they walked. Hermione suggested the polyjuice potion. Seraphina agreed it would be the best way of finding out if Malfoy is the Heir but she didn't know if she could brew a potion so advanced, even with Hermione's help.


	19. Chapter 18

The next day there was a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherian. Slytherian was winning by 60 points. A bludger was chasing wanted to get it, but with his current wand, Hermione and Seraphina wouldn't have it. Harry saw the Snitch and went after it. Malfoy was ahead though and had the snitch almost in reaching point. Collin almost got hit by trying to get a picture.

"Seraphina, can't you do something?" Ron asked. Harry got his arm hit and then fell off his broom catching the snitch. The bludger continued to try and hit Harry. Hermione took care of it.

Professor Lockhart said he was going to fix it.

"No, please."

"Oh don't be foolish."

"Professor, don't you think someone more trained should do it? I am extremely good at healing magic." Seraphina said with worried eyes.

"No need." The Professor casted the spell and then Harry's bones were gone.

"Harry!"

"Yeah that can sometime happen."

"Are you okay?" Seraphina asked.

They took Harry to the Hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey could re-grow his bones.


	20. Chapter 19

Seraphina tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. Seraphina curled up into a ball and covered her head with the blankets.

In the morning the four friends sat in the girl's bathroom to brew the polyjuice potion.

"No one comes in here Ron. Oh Hey Myrtle!" Seraphina waved.

"Sera! Come to play with me again? Should we make a pool again?!" Myrtle giggled.

"No not this time. I have to help Hermione brew this potion."

"Aw no fun." Myrtle then flew away and Seraphina waved her hand around the cauldron causing the spoon to stir the potion. Myrtle got upset because of Ron and went back into the toilet.


	21. Chapter 20

Professor Lockhart started a dueling club to help us practice our skills. Snape suggested Malfoy and Harry prepared to duel.

Seraphina watched interested. Draco cheated by going on two and sending Harry backwards. Harry then got up and sent Malfoy flying. Snape picked him up and pushed him forward. Draco sent out a snake. Snape was going to get rid of it but Lockhart just sent it into the air and angered it.

Harry started speaking to it. Seraphina completely understood that he was saying stop and not attack. The snake turned to a student and hissed at him. Seraphina stepped in front of the boy and started repeating what Harry said.

"Sya- hassa- she. Sya- hasi- heth. Sya- hasi- heth!" They spoke together as Professor Snape casted a spell destroying the snake. Everyone stared at the two. Seraphina glanced at Hermione and Ron and then looked at Harry who was looking at her.

"Since when have you guys talk to snakes?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I could!"

"I seemed like Harry was egging the snake on, and it seemed like Sera was trying to stop it." Hermione said.


	22. Chapter 21

During study hall, everyone was starring at Harry and Seraphina. They both left at the same time annoyed by everyone's reactions.

When they got out of the class room they heard it again. "Kill, kill, kill. Time to kill. Ahead of them there was water, one of the ghosts petrified and then a student. Seraphina stood back as Harry looked at the student on the ground. Mr. Filtch thought it was Harry again. He brought Professor McGonagall who took the two to Professor Dumbledore's office. She made the staircase appear and Harry and Seraphina rode their way to the top.

They went into Dumbledore's study.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Grandpa?"

They walked in and Harry stopped at the sorting hat, but Seraphina stopped by Dumbledore's phoenix.

Seraphina took a step back and the phoenix caught on fire. Harry tried to explain he didn't kill his bird. Seraphina giggled at Harry. Seraphina picked up the baby phoenix and pet it. Seraphina mimicked the phoenix sounds.

Hagrid came in and then left when Dumbledore explained he didn't think it was Harry.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No sir." Harry then was allowed to leave.

"Seraphina? Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No Grandpa. Well then, off you go."

Harry and Seraphina then left.


	23. Chapter 22

Christmas was coming and the polyjuice potion was almost finished. Hermione made some sleeping cupcakes. During dinner Hermione and Sera went and checked the potion.

Harry and Ron got what they needed from Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione then dished up the potions for each of them. Ron and Hermione ran to the bathroom stalls while Harry and Seraphina watched each other change. Seraphina poked 'Goyle's' face.

"I don't think I'm going. Go without me."

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Boys why don't you go. I'll make sure everything is okay."

The boys ran off. Sera slowly walked over to the stall and pushed the door open. "Hermione?!"

"I know! I look terrible."

"What happened?"

"It was cat hair I used for the potion."

"Oh no. I can't take you anywhere looking like this. People will get suspicious. I'll take you to the hospital wing after the effects of the potion wears off. Hopefully it will wear off on you too."

When the boys came back, Hermione didn't want them to see. Seraphina stepped back and let them see Hermione.

Seraphina went straight to bed after dropping Hermione off in the hospital wing. She again cried herself to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

The next day, Seraphina was sitting in the common room when Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione ran to Harry's room. It was trashed.

Hermione left to go to the library a while ago, and Seraphina was just waiting until Professor McGonagall came for her.

Seraphina was sitting next to a petrified Hermione when Harry and Ron came in. Sera was crying. Harry and Ron had to pull Seraphina off Hermione and drag her back to the common room.


	25. Chapter 24

Harry and Ron found Hermione's note and figured out the monster was a snake. As they were figuring everything out, a teacher told all students to return to their common rooms. Harry and Ron listened to the teachers as they talked reading the message on the wall. "Our worse fears have been realized. The monster has taken two students into the chamber of secrets. Students must be sent home. This is the end of Hogwarts."

Ron and Harry read the message written in blood.

"Who is it that the monster has taken?"

"Ginny Weasley-"

"Sorry I'm late what have I missed." Lockhart interrupted McGonagall

Lockhart was then posed to be sent into the chamber to rescue the two girls.

Ron and Harry looked at the wall. 'Their skeletons will lie in the chamber forever.'

"Ginny. Seraphina." Ron said.

Harry and Ron decided to tell Lockhart what they knew, but he was packing up to leave. The two boys made Lockhart go with them to the chamber of secrets. First they talked with Myrtle and she told them how she died.

Harry was able to open the chamber using parseltongue. Lockhart went down the tunnel first and then Ron and Harry went down.

The y found a huge snake skin, and they were stepping on bones and such when they landed at the bottom.

Harry went ahead and found where the head would have been. Lockhart pretended to faint and then took Ron's wand. When he cast his spell it backfired. Lockhart was sent backwards and hit the stone wall causing lots of rocks to block Ron from following Harry.

Harry went ahead and found where the entrance was. When he got inside he found Ginny lying on the ground unconscious. He shook her trying to wake her up.

"She won't wake," Harry looked to the side and found Tom Riddle there.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? Why won't she wake? She's not-"

"She's still alive, but only just."

"Are you a ghost"

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"She's as cold as ice. Please Ginny don't be died. Wake up. Wake up." Meanwhile Tom picked up Harry's wand. "You've got to help me Tom. Give me my wand Tom."

"We've got to go. We've got to save her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see as she grows weaker I grow stronger. Seraphina, would you mind coming here please?" Behind Tom from the shadows, Seraphina walked out and walked to stand next to Tom. Her eyes were pure black. "Please take this." Tom handed her Harry's wand. "Oh yes Harry. Seraphina opened the chamber of secrets."

"No, she couldn't. She wouldn't."

"It was Seraphina who sent the basilisk on the mudbloods, and it was Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls and flooded the bathrooms. Seraphina brought Ginny to be the one to die so I could live."

"Why?"

"Because I told them to. You will find I can be very persuasive. Not that they know what they were doing. They were in somewhat of a trance. Seraphina got scared and gave it back to poor Ginny who then tried to get rid of it and then who should find it but you. The very person I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me?"

Tom explained how he framed Hagrid.

"My new target is you."

Tom went on to explain how he was lord Voldemort. Sera wrote the letters in the air. They started arguing about who was the greatest wizard.

Just then Dumbledore's phoenix dropped off the sorting hat for Harry. Tom then released the basilisk. Seraphina stood next to Tom as Harry ran. The phoenix blinded the basilisk. Harry ran yet again.

Once he tricked the basilisk he ran back to Ginny. Tom and Seraphina stood over.

"Ginny Weasley will die."

The basilisk returned and Harry found a sword in the sorting hat. Harry climbed onto a statue and used the sword to fend off the basilisk. He stabbed the basilisk through its mouth and killed it, but got a fang stuck in his arm.


	26. Chapter 25

Harry staggered over to Ginny, with the fang in his hand. He grabbed the book from Ginny's hand and stabbed it with the basilisk's fang. Light erupted from his chest. Each time Harry hit the journal he burned more.

Seraphina's eyes returned to normal and then she passed out. Ginny woke up and apologized. Seraphina wasn't breathing.

"Ginny, get out."

The phoenix came back and healed Harry. He also went over to Seraphina and healed her causing her to start breathing again.

They all flew out of there Harry gripping onto Seraphina for dear life.

Seraphina woke up in the hospital wing. Sitting on her bed was Hermione waiting for her to wake up.

"Hermione, you're okay." She smiled and sat up to be pulled into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay!"

"I'm hungry."

"Then let's go get some food!" Hermione and Seraphina walked to the Great Hall together.

When they walked in, the both ran and hugged the boys. Harry hugged Hermione while Ron hugged Seraphina. When they went to switch, Ron and Hermione seemed a bit shy and awkward. Harry seemed a little hesitant just like Seraphina. Ron and Hermione shook hands while Seraphina rolled her eyes and pulled them all together in a group hug to make things less awkward.

We all were excited because Dumbledore canceled all exams.

Later at dinner, Hagrid came into the Great Hall. Seraphina smiled and when Hagrid was close Seraphina jumped up and gave him a big hug. Dumbledore started clapping causing everyone to clap.

"Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you Hagrid." Harry gave Hagrid a hug as well.

"What a great way to end an adventurous year at Hogwarts," Seraphina smiled sitting next to a teary Hermione.

Seraphina saw her friends off at the train station with Hagrid. "I hope this summer, I'll be getting your letters Harry." Seraphina giggled. "I'll miss you all. I'll try to come visit Hermione. And Ron, I'm sure a stop at Aunt Molly's house would be okay with Dumbledore. Have a great summer. Bye guys. I'll miss you." They all hugged her and then got onto the train.


	27. Chapter 26

(Hey guys! I'm trying something new for the third year! Comment and tell me if you like!)

Summer was as boring as ever. Grandpa Dumbledore wouldn't let me go into Hogsmeade or go to Diagon Ally. No place where magic was allowed. He did however take me to London where I ran off. Having escaped I didn't really know where to go. It soon got dark and I was scared so I found a place to sit and think. A bus then pulled up beside me saying they were for homeless wizards. I hoped on and laid down taking a power nap, which was very hard because the bus was so bumpy and all. When I woke up someone else was getting on the bus.

"Harry?" I asked. Harry looked up and straight at me.

"Seraphina? What are you doing here?"

"What about you?"

"I asked first."

I sighed, before speaking. "I just need to get out. Grandpa wouldn't let me go anywhere. He took me with him to London, that's when I took my chance and ran. However, I didn't know where I was or where to go." I giggled weakly. "Now you!"

"I blew my aunt up," I couldn't even let him finish his sentence before I started laughing. "As I was saying, after that I ran away. I didn't want to be in that house a minute longer. Then I didn't know where to go."

"Well, at least we have each other now. It's less scary when you have someone with you." I said looking down.

"So where are you going?"

"I don't know," I said embarrassed.

"Well, I'm going to Leaky Cauldron. Want to come with me?"

"Yes please," I smiled embarrassed.

When we got there, Harry and I got off. Someone got met us outside and showed us in. The man lead us to a room with Harry's owl and the minister of magic. "Seraphina, I received a letter from Dumbledore asking to keep an eye out for you because you had run away. Would you please go to your room and stay there? Your new school books are in there as well." I looked down and bowed my head.

"Yes sir. Thank you," I went to the door and looked back at Harry with 'sorry' written all over my face. The man who brought us in shoved me out and closed the doors. I then went to my room to think.

The next day, I went to Harry's room to tell him it was time to go. I found him standing on his bed. "Harry? What on earth are you doing?"

"Shh!" Harry dropped his shoes and then jumped on top of a book. I laughed.

"You're supposed to stroke the binding," I giggled.

After that matter, Harry and I went downstairs. We saw Hermione's cat and Ron's rat. We smiled and ran after them.

"I swear Hermione, keep that bloodly cat away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Harry and I went down the stairs, but waited for them to notice us at the bottom.

"Harry! Seraphina!" Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Sera! Harry!"

We sat down and Ron told us about Egypt. Aunt Molly came and talked with me. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled.

"How was your summer?"

"A little boring. Dumbledore kept me inside most of the time."

"I heard you ran off."

"I was bored when Dumbledore brought me to London."


	28. Chapter 27

On the train ride, the four of us sat in with a new teacher who was asleep. It was cold and raining outside. I left to go find the trolley and then go to the bathroom, while Harry told Hermione and Ron something. When I walked back I heard their voices, but more importantly I heard Sirius Black.

I stopped and listened for a little bit.

"Let me get this straight Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yeah."

"But they'll catch Black won't them? I mean everyone's looking for him."

"Sure, except no one has broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous raving lunatic."

Just then I burst in. "The only lunatic is you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Seraphina Belle Goldheart Black. That is my full name. Goldheart is my mother's maiden name, and Black is my father's last name. Sirius Black is my father. He is no murderer."

"What happened to your mother?" Hermione asked.

"She died giving birth to me!"

"Are you sure he didn't kill her and kidnap you?" Ron suggested.

"He wouldn't do that! He loved my mother and me! He was framed!" I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face.

"But you were only a baby, you wouldn't know that for sure."

"How can you all sit back and say these things to me? He is my father and he was, _is,_ a gentle and loving man, not some crazy lunatic!" Just then the train jolted to a stop, sending me flying into Harry. He caught me, but I swiftly stood up and only to be jolted back again. I fell into Harry's lap and the lights flickered off. I scrambled out of his grasp and in between him and the man sleeping.

"There's something moving out there." The lights turned back on and then turned off. "I think something's coming aboard. The water on the window froze, and we could all see our breath.

Something came to our car. It had flowing black capes and no real face. It floated unnaturally towards us and opened the door. We all stayed there watching its bony hand open the door. Harry held out his arm covering me. The creature looked like a Grimm Reaper. Suddenly I felt Harry go stiff as the dementor started to suck out Harry's happy memories.

The teacher next to me suddenly stood up and casted a spell sending the dementor back. Harry then passed out and fell into my lap. I could feel my face heat up as a red blush covered my face.


	29. Chapter 28

*Harry's POV*

"Harry! Harry! Harry wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see everything in a blur. Hermione handed me my glasses. "Thank you," I mumbled sitting up.

"Here eat this it'll help." The new teacher held out a piece of chocolate. "It's alright, it's chocolate." I took a nibble.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban is gone now. He was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver." He stood up and turned before he left, "Eat you'll feel better." Then he closed the door and left.

"Where's Seraphina?" Ron looked at Hermione and then Hermione looked at me.

"She left. After you fainted, she ran off. She seemed really upset." Hermione explained.

"So what happened to me?"

I talked with them for a little bit. They apparently didn't hear the screaming that I did.

Before dinner started, the choir sung for us. There was a special solo, Seraphina was the one performing it. (Here's what she sang. watch?v=A0ye3WRaqF0 ) Her singing was beautiful and when she wasn't singing she was dancing. With just a wave of her hand, cherry blossoms fell over everyone. They swirled around her when she sang and danced. It was beautiful. Her voice was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her hair had grown out since first year. It was at her chin first year. It was now at her almost mid back.

Afterwards, everyone clapped for her. She bowed and then disappeared somewhere. I really just wanted to talk to her. I didn't want to fight with her. She was my friend.


	30. Chapter 29

*Seraphina's POV*

I sung my heart out in that song. I knew what it meant. It was a girl chasing after a love that didn't make it. I picked that song because that's how I felt. I felt like I was going down a different path than my friends. I used magic to create cherry blossoms that flew through the Great Hall. Everyone and a while I would spin and I would make a pedal wipe away a tear. Thankfully, the owl with its great wings on the podium blocked the view from the teachers. I sang for my father. He loved it when I sang.

Afterwards, I bowed and then walked away not wanting to sit down. I didn't want to see my friends. They called my father a murderer, a lunatic! I couldn't bare to hear those things. I ran off to the bathroom and cried.

"What if they were right? What if my dad did do those things? What if everything I know is a lie? Did all my so-called family lie so I didn't look at my dad as a bad man?" I let the hot tears fall. I just wanted to be left only.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" A soft light voice asked. I looked up from where I sat against the wall to see a girl with long blonde hair and a soft smile. "Hi, I'm Luna."

"Seraphina."

"Would you help me find my shoes?"

"I saw a pair over in the toilet over there."

"I bet the nargles did it."

"You believe in nargles?"

"You do? Most people call me crazy. Well, Loony Luna actually."

"That's terrible!"

"Want to be my friend?"

"I would love to, Luna!"

"Yay! Alright, I'll call you Phi Phi, because Seraphina is too long!" I laughed and stood up.

"Thanks Luna, you made me feel much better." I wiped away the tears and continued talking with Luna until I had to go to bed.

"Night Luna!"

"Night Phi Phi!"

I went to Care of Magical creatures and didn't hang around Harry, Hermione, or Ron. Harry got in a fight with Draco.

Hagrid made some funny noise and then motioned towards a creature. "Buckbeak!" I smiled.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's a hippogriff. First thing you want to know about hippogriffs, is that they are very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, Seraphina, why don't you come and show everybody how it's done?"

"Okay!" I walked forward and over to Hagrid.

Hagrid explained to the others what you do to introduce yourself to a hippogriff. I however walked forward, stood up tall, and then bowed at the waist.

Buckbeak looked up at me and then bowed. Seraphina smiled stood up and went and pet him. Buckbeak let me come right up to him. I ruffled his feathers and gave him a hug.

"Now, Seraphina has been working with Buckbeak all summer, so why don't we have a student who hasn't?"

I stepped next to Buckbeak and watched everyone take a few steps back, everyone except Harry. Hagrid turned around and had Harry come forward. He did all the steps and slowly came forward to pet Buckbeak. I had to step back because it looked like Buckbeak was being territorial over me. Finally, Harry was able to pet him.

"I think he'll let you ride him now."

"What?" Harry said flatly as Hagrid lifted me up. Hagrid then put Harry up behind me.

"Don't pull out any of his feathers! Seraphina don't let him fall off!" I giggled as Hagrid smacked Buckbeak's butt and sent him rushing forward. We ran and then took off, Harry yelled in my ear. Once in the air Harry loosened his grip around my waist. We flew over the black lake and Harry let go spread out his arms and woo hooed. I laughed when he grabbed onto me again when Buckbeak flapped his wings to go higher.

We soon landed when Hagrid whistled for us. Everyone was cheering.

"Well done Seraphina! Well done Harry! And Well done Buckbeak!" I hopped off first and then Hagrid helped Harry off.

"So how did I do my first day?" Hagrid asked us.

"Brilliant, Professor." Harry smiled. My heart skipped a beat to see that smile.

"I couldn't agree more." I smiled looking at Hagrid.

"Yeah, it's not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brut."

"Malfoy!" Hagrid said.

I tried to run forward to push him out of the way as Buckbeak reared back and lifted up his front hooves, but someone grabbed my arm. Buckbeak hit Malfoy's arm and then I felt the person let me go.

"Buckbeak!" I held up my hands trying to calm him down. "Buckbeak!" When he noticed me he quieted down and looked at me. Hagrid threw a ferret a little ways off for him to eat while we all looked at Malfoy.

He was on the ground saying it killed him. "You're going to regret this. You and your bloody chicken," He said as Hagrid carried him off.

"If you harm," I walked forward with angry steps but a hand wrapped around my waist and held me there, " a single feather on Buckbeak, I'll finish the job, Malfoy. AHHH!" I tried to get of someone's grip. Whoever it was, they were strong as they picked me up as I tried to get to Malfoy and put me down not facing Malfoy anymore. Buckbeak was in front of me. I calmed down and hugged his big head.


	31. Chapter 30

"Dufftown, that's not far from here!" Hermione said looking at the paper.

"You don't think he would come here, do you?" Neville asked.

I stiffened up and walked away. I trusted my father than any of the other students I might call friends. I trusted my aunts and uncles as well. They told me the truth. My father was not a murderer, and I wasn't going to hear anything about if he was.

In DADA we learned about boggarts. Uncle Lupin explained how to fight against a boggart using Neville as an example. Neville made Professor Snape wear his grandmother's clothes. Everyone got into a line and I was in front of Harry. Uncle Lupin played some music and we all had some fun watching our fears become something funny.

Finally it was my turn. The boggart changed into mist that hovered over my head and whispered words into my head. I heard all the lies and maybe all the truths that I could hear. I froze and uncle Lupin pulled me aside. My eyes were closed as I saw everyone's faces as they told me lies. I just wanted to wake up and escape.

I heard uncle Lupin step in front of Harry and then send the class off. "Seraphina. Wake up." My eyes fluttered open and immediately tears fell down my cheeks. "What is wrong?"

Everyone was gone. "Is my father really a murderer? Did he do all those things everyone said he did? Who is lying to me? Or is anyone lying and am I just doubt the truth because my friends made a point? I don't know anymore, Uncle Lupin!" He pulled me into a hug as I sobbed.

"Now you listen to me. Your father was one of my best friends. He would never betray me, or your mother, or you. He loves you. He didn't do those terrible things, I promise." He pulled away and made me look at him. "Your father is a good man."

"Thanks Uncle Lupin," I smiled and grabbed my things and left.

Everyone but Harry and I went to Hogsmeade. Harry and I stood and watched them all disappear as they walked away. After that I went to the common room to sulk about and maybe do some homework. When I went to leave the common room the door wouldn't open and the fat lady was gone. I waited for a long while before someone came and found me. They brought me to Dumbledore where I explained how I was locked in. Dumbledore then had me join the others in the great hall. I fell asleep very quickly not wanting to hear anything about how my father was in the castle.

Yesterday, Professor Snape subbed for Uncle Lupin, and today was Quidditch. This was my first year playing. I was the new chaser. It was cold and raining. I noticed Harry fly up into the clouds, but continued playing. Soon I saw Harry fall from the sky and completely let the ball go to catch Harry. I grabbed him by his shirt. I then landed and set Harry down. Dumbledore had him taken away. Dumbledore then had me go with him somewhere.


	32. Chapter 31

*Harry's POV*

I replayed what went on in my head. I was playing Quidditch and the dementors attacked. I fainted. Hermione said Sera caught me and then she and Dumbledore went off somewhere. My broom then broke. I couldn't stop thinking about Seraphina.

Seraphina didn't attend the classes I had with her. I hadn't seen her at dinners or any meals. I rarely saw her in the common room, but when I did she was deep in thought as she read. Snow soon came and everyone went out to Hogsmeade again.

However, today Seraphina and I were sneaking out to go to Hogsmeade but Fred and George caught us. They gave us The Marauders Map which showed everyone. They showed us the secret passage to take and then we snuck off.

Once inside Honeydukes we put the cloak on and squeezed our way out. We found Draco being rude to Hermione and Ron. Harry and I decided to have a little fun. When Draco said mudblood Seraphina threw a snowball at his face. We had fun messing with Draco and his goons. We then pulled Draco towards the screeching shake and watched him squeal. We then played with Hermione's harry and Ron's hat tassels.

"Harry!" Harry pulled the cloak off. We were all laughing. "Sera!"

"Bloodly hell you two. That was not funny." Ron then started laughing with us.

Seraphina had her hood up, but she still had snowflakes on her eye lashes. She was so cute when she laughed and smiled. Hermione was talking about giving the map we used back and Ron said something about the invisibility cloak too. The minister then came to a pub owner and when I heard them say my name I put the cloak on and followed them.

*Seraphina's POV*

Harry went into the pub. We tried to follow him but some shrunk heads kicked us out. We closed the door and looked in trying to see Harry.

We found Harry later crying by the screeching shake. "Harry?" Seraphina asked. Hermione pulled the cloak off.

"He was their friend and he betrayed them. He was their friend! I hope he finds me 'cause when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him." Instant shivers ran through her body. Tears fell down her face.

"Lies! Your parents weren't betrayed by my father! If you kill him, I'll never forgive you!" I yelled and then ran off.


	33. Chapter 32

The holidays were soon over and I hadn't even looked at Harry since he said he was going to kill my father. The snow had melted and spring had come.

Today was the day, Buckbeak had his hearing. There was a lot of arguing before it started. Hagrid then said his piece, and the Draco's father said 'Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as he looked at you.' Then it was my turn. (This is what I wore. cgi/set?id=90238559 )

"Seraphina Goldheart, thank you for listening to me today. Anyway, Buckbeak is a beautiful creature that is well taken care of by Mister Hagrid. Draco Malfoy disobediently disregarded Professor Hagrid's warnings and rules. If anyone should be punished it should be Mister Draco Malfoy for not listening and disrespecting his teacher resulting in his own injury that he should take responsibility for. Blaming a harmless creature, who I spent the entire summer with, and never once did he show any aggression towards me, a person who respected him, is unnecessary and a misplacement of the guilty party. If Mister Draco Malfoy had listened to the warnings and respected what the Professor had to say, he would not be injured and none of us would be here today. Why blame an innocent creature when the real animal is getting away by crying out to his father to get rid of it? Draco Malfoy would have his father get rid a majority of the student population at Hogwarts if Mister Malfoy had the power and authority, all because he didn't like them. Buckbeak is innocent, so why kill such a beautiful creature?"

Everyone in the room was flabbergasted at my intellect and persuasive argument. However in the long run the Malfoy's somehow won. Buckbeak was to be 'put down'. Hagrid held himself together for the most part while I had to keep wiping away tears so I could walk properly.

When they got back to the school, I stopped the tears falling faster now. "I'm sorry Hagrid, I failed. Buckbeak will die and I couldn't save him!" I continued to sob as Hagrid rubbed my back.

"You did everything you could. If Malfoy didn't have that whole council scared witless, you're speech would have saved Buckbeak all by itself. You were amazing."

"Not amazing enough," I whimpered.

"Don't say that! You did your best and that's what counts."

"Thanks Hagrid," I let my shoulders sulk as I walked back to the common room.


	34. Chapter 33

*Harry's POV*

We were visiting Hagrid to see how the hearing went. He explained how he spoke and then Draco's father and then Seraphina.

"Sera was there?" Hermione asked.

"She begged Dumbledore to go so she could speak on Buckbeak's behalf."

"So, what happened?"

"You should have heard her. It was amazing how she spoke so easily and turned the tables on Malfoy, but Draco's father scared them all witless that, that- Buckbeak's been sentenced to death." Hagrid threw a rock in the lake and it didn't skip. "Seraphina tried so hard. She was so passionate, she was sure she was going to save him. But-" Hagrid sniffed and sobbed a bit. "Nothing worked."

That night while looking at the marauders map, I saw Seraphina in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was at his desk and she was pacing back and forth in front of him. Suddenly, she was running outside the office. Because of the folds in the map I lost her but I than saw Peter Pettigrew's name. At first I didn't really think anything of it, until I remembered he was supposed to be died.


	35. Chapter 34

*Seraphina's POV*

Last night I was speaking with Dumbledore when I felt it. I ran from his office and into the halls. I couldn't see anything so I changed into my snow leopard form and instantly was able to sense everything and see everything much better. I jogged through the halls. I heard voices ahead, I hid behind a corner and watched Harry, Uncle Snape, and Uncle Lupin talking. I knew my two uncles didn't get along, but it seemed worse than I thought. When Professor Lupin walked away with Harry, I silently followed. When we reached the DADA room Lupin stopped.

"Seraphina, would you please come out now?" I seemed a little shocked but hopped onto a desk and sat down, not changing back to my human form in fear that he would make me talk.

"Now I haven't the slightest idea, Harry, how this map came to be in your possession. Quite frankly I'm astounded that you didn't hand it in."

Uncle Lupin continued to lecture Harry. Lupin sent Harry back to his dorm. Lupin asked me to come into his office. I jumped off the desk and slowly walked after him, still a snow leopard.

"Professor, I don't think that map always works. Early on I showed someone in the castle, someone I know to be died." My ear flicked and I turned to look at Harry. Did he read the name of the person I sensed?

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"That's not possible."

"It's just what I saw." Harry then left us. Lupin stood there for a moment before leading me into his office for a long lecture.

I slept in and missed my first class. Hermione came into my room after a while seeming angry. She woke me up and made me get ready. I apparently missed more than one class. I went to lunch and couldn't stop eating I was so hungry.

Then I remembered what today was. Buckbeak's execution day. I ran to Hagrid's. I passed Draco and his friends as I ran, I didn't even notice the tears until I reached Hagrid's door. Once he opened the door I ran into his arms and started sobbing. Once I calmed down I walked out and sat with Buckbeak. I ruffled his feathers and hugged him. It was almost like he knew it was coming. Buckbeak seemed so sad.

Soon Harry, Hermione, and Ron came. They walked past Buckbeak and I and went inside to see Hagrid. I looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore coming, I ran into the woods, and then swiftly ran back up to the castle. I waited at the top and saw the three run up after me. I stood atop of the hill and watched as the blade came down. I flinched when it finally hit. Hermione hugged Ron, Harry saw the tears running down my face and pulled me into a group hug.

"Ow!" Ron dropped his rat. "He bit me. Scabbards." Ron went to run off after his rat.

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione called as Ron ran off.

Ron stopped under the whomping willow. Hermione reminded Harry and he called out to Ron. Ron then pointed behind Harry and us and there was a dog. I felt like I knew the dog. The dog jumped over us and grabbed Ron by the leg. I transformed into a snow leopard and leapt after them. There was a passage beneath the tree. I got through the tunnel just as the whomping willow started moving again. The cave was dark but I felt safer in my snow leopard form as I walked through the passage way. Behind me I heard someone fall and hit the ground. Harry and Hermione must have gotten in. I kept going. I ended up in the shrieking shack. On the ground was blood and paw prints. I slowly walked up the stairs and then something hit me upside the head and knocked me out.


	36. Chapter 35

*Harry's POV*

Hermione and I climbed into the shrieking shack and climbed the stairs. There were two types of paw prints, one very feline and one very canine. Once inside we found Ron screaming, "It's a trap, he's the dog, he's an animagus!" Hermione and I turned around to see Sirius Black with a snow leopard at his feet.

I attacked Sirius and pinned him on the ground. "Are you going to kill me Harry?"

Just then Professor Lupin came in and used expelliarmus and sent Harry's wand flying out of his hand. I got off of Sirius when the Professor motioned me off.

"Well well, Sirius looking as rugged as ever. Finally the flesh reflects the magic within."

"Well, you would know about the madness within wouldn't you Remus." Lupin lowered his wand and helped Sirius up. "I've found him. It's him. Let's kill him!"

"No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend. He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well well well, Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

"Enough talk Remus, come on. Let's kill him."

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkanban!"

"Fine then kill him, but wait one more minute because Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why! He betrayed my parents! You're the reason their died!"

"No Harry, it wasn't him. Someone did betray your parents. But it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be died."

"Who was it then?" I inquired.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius answered. "And he's in this room, right now. Come out come out Peter. Come out and play!"

Professor Snape jumped in and used expelliarmus to disarm Sirius. Sirius and Snape argued until Harry grabbed his wand sent Snape flying. I asked about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius showed us how Ron's rat was Peter Pettigrew. Once in human form he tried to escape but couldn't. Peter admitted betraying his parents, and I said we would take him to the castle and then give him to the dementors.

On our way back Professor Lupin carried Seraphina in her snow leopard form and Sirius and I helped Ron wobble back to the castle while Hermione kept her wand pointed at Peter. Once we got out, Ron sat down and Lupin set Seraphina on the ground and then took over for Hermione. Hermione stayed with Ron as I went to go talk with Sirius.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"No, I just didn't think my dad would want his two best friends to become killers. Beside, died the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." Behind us Peter begged to be able to live.

"I don't know if you know Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your Godfather."

"I know."

"But I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle. But if you ever wanted a different home."

"Could I come and live with you?"

"Well, it was just a suggestion. I could understand if you didn't want to."

"Harry!" We both turned around. Hermione pointed to the moon that was coming out. Professor Lupin looked like he was in pain.

"Remus, my old friend, have you taken your potion tonight?" Sirius helped hold Remus up. "You know the man you truly are Remus," Peter was flinching as Remus' wand swayed back and forth. "This heart is where you truly live, this heart!" Remus dropped his wand and Peter picked it up. I swiftly disarmed him, but he turned back into a rat and ran off.

Remus was screaming out in pain as he changed and Sirius tried to help him hold onto his humanity. Remus fully transformed and flung Sirius off. Hermione stepped forward and tried to communicate with the Professor. He howled and started forward. Snape came out but before he could start his lecture, he heard the growls and put his arms around Hermione, Ron, and I. Lupin clawed at him and sent him to the ground. We all fell as the werewolf advanced. Sirius in his dog form jumped and attacked the werewolf giving us time to move away. The two fought. From behind us a snow leopard joined in scratching at the werewolf's legs and biting anything that came near her mouth. Sirius was hit and flew to the side. The werewolf then sunk its claws into the snow leopard and threw her towards the Sirius. The werewolf advanced on us yet again but was distracted by a howl and ran off. Seraphina and Sirius then limped off somewhere.


	37. Chapter 36

*Seraphina's POV*

After waking up I found my father fighting with a werewolf that I could only assume was Uncle Lupin. I joined in the fight and attacked. First my father got thrown against a rock and then I felt the werewolf's claws sink into my skin and throw me off in the bushes. I started to limp away with my father close behind. I finally fell and couldn't get up by some pond. My father fell and I pulled myself over to him. I heard Harry's voice call out our names but I was too scared when I saw the dementors. I pond had frozen over and the dementors started to swoop in. Harry tried to protect us, but there were too many. Harry fell to the ground and the dementors slowly started sucking away at us. I looked over to my dad and saw his soul starting to leave his body.

"No," Soon a bright light sent all the dementors away and I watched as his soul went back into his body. Once I heard him breath I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were arguing with Dumbledore. I couldn't sit up for a seond. I found my upper body wrapped up in bandages.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ron seeing as you can't walk." Hermione pulled out her time turner and I walked over to her and Harry. She wrapped the golden chain around our necks and spun the turner three times after smacking Harry's hand away. We watched as everything around us went back in time.

Once we finished Hermione put the time turner away and we ran to Hagrid's. We stopped at the end of the bridge and watched Hermione hit Draco. Hermione then went on to explain the time turner.

I watched Hermione punch Draco. "Nice punch!" I complemented. We hid as Draco ran past us and then chased after ourselves.

We walked down and then hid behind some pumpkins. We saw me run off and then Dumbledore come. Hermione caused their passed selves to get out by throwing little stones. When she hit Harry the Harry with us felt the pain too. We ran into the forest as the three past ones ran to our hiding spot. Hermione asked about her hair and then we proceeded to free Buckbeak. Harry bowed to Buckbeak as I grabbed some ferrets. Harry undid the chain and then I used the ferrets to usher Buckbeak to come with us. We froze when they came outside and then ran into the forest. Buckbeak took one more ferret scaring Hermione who held the others.

We stopped and waited. While we waited Buckbeak ate some bats that were flying around. Harry explained that he thought his dad saved them at the lake, and then the past us came back. Harry said Sirius invited him to come live with him. I wondered if I would finally get to live with my father again.

"It could just be me, Sirius, and you Seraphina. We could live in the country, some place you can see the sky. I think he'd like that after all those years in Azkaban." The moon then came out and I watched what happened. We ran towards the fight. I stopped when I felt the claws sink into my skin. Hermione then had to howl to save Harry. The werewolf chased us. Harry gave me a piggyback rid because I couldn't move very well. He put me down and we hid behind a tree. I was able to walk and we kept walking but when we turned around the werewolf was there. Buckbeak came and saved us and scared the werewolf away.

We felt the wind get colder and we saw the dementors over head. We ran towards the pond and we watched as the dementors started sucking out our souls.

Harry then ran forward and sent the dementors flying away. I got shivers just watching the power of his patronus. Hermione and I just watched in amazement. We flew on Buckbeak to let Sirius out of his cell. Hermione opened the door, well blew it up. We all got on Buckbeak and flew off. We landed in the courtyard and my dad gave me a hug.

"Thank you, you three."

"I want to go with you."

"Me too!" I said chiming in.

"Maybe one day, but for a while my life will be too unpredictable, and besides you're both meant to be here."

"But you're innocent," Hearing those words from Harry's mouth made the tears that were brimming on my eyes finally fall.

"Yes, and you know it. But for now that will do." I listened as my dad said he looked like his father except his eyes.

"My dear baby girl," He pulled me into a hug. "How I've missed you. You've grown up to be so beautiful like your mother."

"But I look nothing like her."

"It doesn't matter what you look like, the true beauty your mother had, that you have now, is inside, and outside too. Bye my dear."

"Bye papa," I gave him one last hug before he left on Buckbeak. We watched him fly off into the sky.

We then had to run back to the hospital wing and watched ourselves disappear. Ron was very confused.

After finally being allowed to leave the hospital wing I had to pack all my things and get ready for summer. I wouldn't get to spend my summer with my father, but I might be able to see him.

We were sitting in the hall when the mail came. Harry got a new broom, and I knew it was from my father. We went outside and Harry tried out his new broom.

Another great way to end a school year.


	38. Chapter 37

(Year 4 is going to be a lot shorter than any of the other years and you'll find out why at the end! Also this year will all be in Harry's POV unless stated otherwise!)

I was having a nightmare when Seraphina woke me up. We all went to the Quidditch World Cup together. We met up with Ron's father's friend and his son Cedric.

"Cedric!"

"Seraphina!" Seraphina ran into Cedric's arms and gave him a hug. "We haven't talked in forever!"

"I know!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. We soon took a port key and we all fell except Cedric, his father, Arthur, and Seraphina who glided down. We made it to our tent which was so cool because it was small on the outside and huge on the inside. Cedric went off with his father thankfully.

Hermione, Seraphina, and Ginny ran around laughing, and I couldn't help but stare at Seraphina and her beautiful smile.

Our seats for the Quidditch game were awesome because they were so high up. Seraphina stood next to me and on her other side was Hermione. Seraphina was wearing red like me. When the Bulgarians came on Sera cheered on Krum. The minister then started the game. Seraphina had so much fun. The Irish ended up winning, but Krum caught the snitch.

After the game we all were messing around in our tent celebrating. I was teasing Ron when Arthur came and told us we had to leave. When we got outside it was chaos. Hermione and Ron stayed together while I was with Seraphina. Death eaters were behind us. Seraphina and I got separated from the others. I tripped with Seraphina, but someone kicked me in the head knocking me out. When I woke up Seraphina was gone and some man was walking about and left the dark mark in the sky.

Ron and Hermione found me and then some people from the ministry started shooting spells at us. Thankfully, Ron's dad stopped them.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, are you alright?"

Mr. Crouch thought we made the dark mark in the sky. After I explained that I saw a man I asked about Seraphina.

"Seraphina? You're right, where is she?" Hermione said worried.

We ended up not finding Seraphina. Arthur had the ministry look for her. On the train to Hogwarts I wrote to Sirius about my nightmare, the dark mark, and his missing daughter.

When we had our first dinner we found out that the Tri-wizard Tournament was going on this year. We saw the other schools come in. For a while, I forgot about Seraphina and listened about the competition. We also met our new DADA teacher Madeye Moody. The Goblet of Fire was really cool.

Dumbledore explained how there was three tasks and Mr. Crouch said only students seventeen or older could compete.

DADA was interesting with Mr. Moody as our teacher. He showed us the three unforgivable curses. He seemed to scare everyone in the room. It was pretty awesome when he put a spider on Malfoy's face.

The day then came when the three champions were chosen. First was Victor Krum, then Fleur Delacour, and lastly Cedric Diggory. Before Dumbledore could finish saying his words the Goblet burned brighter and picked another champion.

"Harry Potter," I sat down when I heard Dumbledore mumble my name. "Harry Potter!" Hermione pushed me up and made me go towards Dumbledore. He handed me the parchment and there was my name clear as day. As I walked after the other champions I listened to hear the other students calling me a cheat and such.

When I saw the other champions I slowed down and heard the other teachers running after me. They asked me how I got my name in the cup and I told them I didn't know.

I was being shunned from the entire school. I missed Seraphina even more. She would have stood by my side when no one else did. I received another letter from Sirius. In his letter, he asked me to meet him in the Gryffindor common room. He also wrote about Seraphina, he said he knew she was missing and he had eyes looking for her as well.

Soon the day came of the first task. I fought a dragon for my first task. I was able to earn everyone's trust after that. I was even able to earn Ron back.

After a while, everyone was told about the Yule Ball. I wanted to ask Seraphina, but instead asked Cho, but she already had a date. I ended up going with Parvati Patil and Ron went with her sister. Neither of us had any fun. I was too worried about Seraphina and Ron was too busy being jealous of Hermione.

I found out just in time that the second task was going to be in the black lake. After we finished the task we didn't get any hints about the third task. Later that day while visiting Hagrid I found Mr. Crouch died.

When I went to speak with Dumbledore I found out that he was in my dream, and he was also the man I saw at the Quidditch World Cup. After I left I was lectured by Professor Snape, because he thought I was stealing from his personal stores. He thought I was brewing polyjuice potion. Too bad he was three years too late to be punishing me for using polyjuice potion my second year.

Finally the day came for the third task. People were cheering, and the band was playing. From the looks of it, we are going to go through the maze to find the tri-wizard cup. Cedric and I went in first. The plants closed behind me and it became quiet as I started walking forward.

It was quiet, but every once and a while the tall walls made of plants would move. I heard a scream and found Fleur being pulled under the plant walls by the plants themselves. I sent up a red flare for her and then ran as the winds picked up.

Afterwards I found Cedric and Victor fighting. I stopped Cedric from hurting Victor because he was bewitched. Cedric and I then ran to find the cup. The plant walls tripped Cedric and I hesitated to help him up. I ended up helping Cedric and we both went to the cup and grabbed it together.

I fell on the ground and found myself in a grave yard. Cedric and I were okay for now. It was the same grave yard from my dreams. The cup was a port key. In front of us was Peter Pettigrew with something in his arms and someone limped behind him because he pulled on the chain attached to his or her hands. I fell to the ground because my scar hurt so much. The thing told Peter to kill Cedric and he was flung back and then died. Peter forced the statue to hold me as he pushed the person to the ground.

Peter took the stone from Voldemort's father's grave and put it into the huge cauldron. He cut his hand off and walked towards me. He slowly cut into my arm and used the blood on the knife to put the drops in the cauldron. The cauldron then started morphing. Peter stepped back as I watched Voldemort take shape.

Voldemort gave Peter a new hand after calling his death eaters. I could only watch. The person in the middle of the circle of death eaters moved as Voldemort talked. Voldemort then walked towards the person on the ground and pulled off her hood. There was Seraphina.

"Thank you dear child for being here." Seraphina looked up with hate in her eyes and blood from fresh cuts on her face. She then spit at his feet. Voldemort was angered by this and kicked her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at him. Seraphina looked over at me with sad and surprised eyes. She slightly shook her head.

"Harry, I almost forgotten you were here." Voldemort told me about how my mother protected me. Voldemort came and touched my scar causing so much pain.

"Stop," I heard Sera mumble. "STOP!" She yelled. Voldemort then wanted to duel. I saw Seraphina crawling over to Cedric. I had to live, I had to live for Seraphina and everyone else who needed me. I heard Seraphina sob over Cedric's lifeless body. When Voldemort's and my wand connected my parents, Cedric, and some other person came out and spoke with me. My parents were going to help hold Voldemort back and Cedric wanted his father to have his body. I let it go and then ran to Seraphina and Cedric and then used the port key to get back. Seraphina was underneath me and Cedric beneath her. When Dumbledore tried to pull us off we wouldn't let go. Seraphina and I couldn't stop crying.

Cedric's father came forward and Seraphina and I were pulled off. Moody took me away and I saw Seraphina in Dumbledore's arms. Her sobs were echoing through the stands with Cedric's father.


	39. Chapter 38

*Seraphina's POV*

I couldn't stop crying until I realized Harry was gone. "Dumbledore, Harry! Where's Harry?! Moody, he's not Uncle Madeye! He's Crouch Jr.! Please," Dumbledore let me go and ran off with some of the teachers. I got up and limped after them. I saw Dumbledore interrogating Crouch Jr. Harry grabbed me and held me as Crouch Jr. changed into his true form. Before he could stand up the teachers held him down. Dumbledore lead Harry and I away. He sent me straight to the Hospital wing were I was treated for a sprained ankle, and torture wounds on my back, face, arms, and legs.

I was able to attend Cedric's memorial. I sat next to Harry and cried silently. Hermione held my hand as I cried.

Hermione told me what all happened during the school year. I told her about how at the World Cup Crouch Jr. kidnapped me and brought me to Voldemort where I was tortured for information.

I watched as the other two schools left and Hermione totally had an admirer. I walked with Harry as we watched everyone said goodbye.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry told Hermione.

"Promise you'll write."

Ron said she knew he wouldn't and Harry said he would every week. "I'll write everyday Hermione if it makes up for these two." We laughed together.

It wasn't the best year, but I was glad to be back in my uniform and with my friends again, even if it was just for a little bit before summer started. Next year I would have all the same classes as my friends because of my absence this year. I told Dumbledore I didn't want to take my classes during my summer and he said since I was a year ahead I could skip and take my classes as normal next year.

And so my year ended, and I was safe yet again with my family and friends.


End file.
